Qui Que Je Sois
by Aigie-san
Summary: Un psychopathe, un ninja, un fanboy, un renard... Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Japon n'est pas schizophrène. Non, non. Il est juste le seul à pouvoir voir ses autres lui. Enfin, il est censé être le seul. [Ameripan]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Qui Que Je Sois**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela m'était arrivé à moi, et je ne savais pas comment cela avait pu se produire, mais un soir où je me couchai partagé, je me réveillai le lendemain avec un autre moi. Ce dernier se trouva alors être un psychopathe belliqueux et fut celui qui me poussa à commettre les plus horribles actes de mon existence. Depuis son arrivée, d'autres étaient apparus ; certains dus à une idée, un stéréotype un peu trop grand de mon pays, d'autres dont je ne comprenais pas la cause. Le petit dernier en date était...

-USHINAU NO WA OKANE KA PURAIDO KA ?!

 _(Préfères-tu perdre ton argent ou ta fierté ? )_

... le fruit de la popularité des Vocaloids dont il _hurl_ _ait_ en _boucle_ les paroles, jour _et_ nuit.

-LA FERME, J8 ! Y'EN A QU'ESSAYENT DE RASSEMBLER LEUR CHAKRA !

Lui, c'était J7. Oui. Ils s'étaient donné des surnoms pour se différencier les uns des autres, la lettre étant bien évidemment la première du nom du pays et le chiffre symbolisant... comment dire ? Par exemple, le premier, secrètement appelé par chacun « BlackJapan », était surnommé J2, étant donné que l'original, c'est-à-dire moi, c'était J1. Et donc, je disais, celui venant de hurler, c'était J7. C'était... le ninja. Parce que c'est bien connu que tous les japonnais sont des ninjas. Merci, Naruto, d'avoir rendu ce cliché si célèbre.

On avait, pour reprendre dans un ordre croissant : J3, le négociateur, le pacifique. Le rival attitré de J2. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'encadrer. Ils avaient le don de se faire mutuellement sortir de leurs gonds de manière assez phénoménale. Ensuite, nous avions J4, le silencieux. Il symbolisait le Japon renfermé, celui de l'aire des samouraïs. Paradoxalement, il s'entendait bien avec J8, l'artiste, mais avait du mal à supporter J5, l'écolier, symbole du pays s'ouvrant sur le monde et s'intéressant à tout, tout le temps. Enfin, il restait J6, le renard. Peut-être venait-il d'une des nombreuses légendes de mon pays devenue célèbre grâce à on ne savait quel énième manga. Il était très énervant car il avait cette fâcheuse manie de s'approcher furtivement des gens pour se pencher au-dessus de leur épaule et leur murmurer, manquant de leur faire faire un arrêt :

-Je suis un renard.

Je sursautai violemment.

-Je suis un renard, répéta-t-il.

-Oui, J6. Tu es un renard.

Il remua ses oreilles, content que j'admette le fait pour la trente-septième fois de la journée.

-Je suis un renard, affirma-t-il avant de quitter ma chambre tout aussi discrètement qu'il y était venu.

Soupirant, je me levai et pris la direction de la chambre de J3. Je frappai doucement à la porte.

-C'est J1, m'annonçai-je.

-Entre.

J'obéis et refermai derrière moi. Je trouvai mon autre moi assis près de la table basse, penché sur des dossiers.

-Tiens, fis-je en déposant ma part de travail sur un coin libre de la table. J'ai terminé.

-Merci. Il me reste combien de temps ?

-On part pour l'aéroport dans une heure. Je ferai ta valise à ta place, si ça t'arrange.

-Oui, ce sera parfait. J'espère que cette réunion se passera bien.

-Si Angleterre et France ne mettent pas le feu aux poudres, il n'y a pas de raison.

-Et si Blacky ne t'influence pas...

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ; s'il venait à t'entendre, ce serait la troisième Guerre Mondiale.

-Hm. Mieux vaut qu'il se batte avec moi qu'avec le reste du monde. Ah, et en parlant du reste du monde, J4 a enfin décidé de nous accompagner ?

-Non, il s'obstine à rester cloîtrer ici.

-Bah, ce n'est pas plus mal. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour baby-sitter le renard et le ninja.

-Eh bien, à propos de J7... il vient avec nous.

-Pardon ?

-Il s'est mis en tête de venir. Il m'a vaguement expliqué s'être disputé avec J2 et que c'était une question d'honneur. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

-Merveilleux... Enfin... Il va falloir s'y faire...

-Bien. Je te laisse tranquille. On se retrouve dans le salon dans une heure.

[... ... ...]

Alors que je me penchai pour attraper la dernière valise et la tirer du tapis coulissant de l'aéroport, quelqu'un d'autre s'en saisit et le fit pour moi. Je me retournai et vis Turquie qui me souriait.

-Six valises, Japon ? C'est que le nombre augmente ! Qu'est-ce que tu emmènes pour avoir besoin d'autant de bagages ?

-Fiche-lui la paix..., grogna quelqu'un derrière moi en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Hé ! Ne touche pas à mon Japon !

-D-du calme ! Tempérai-je aussitôt, ne relevant pas le « mon » agaçant qu'avait utilisé Turquie. Turquie, Grèce... Que faites-vous ici ?

-Comme je sais que tu viens toujours avec un tas d'affaires, j'ai devancé ton arrivée pour t'aider ! M'expliqua Turquie. Mais ce sale grec a copié mon idée !

 _\- « Regarde, ils n'attendent qu'une guerre pour régler leurs comptes. »_ Jubila J2.

 _\- « Oh, silence, pauvre malade. »_ Grogna J3.

Je soupirai. Heureusement que j'étais seul à pouvoir les voir et les entendre. Je pris une valise, laissant mes deux collègues se battre avec les cinq autres.

[... ... ...]

Dans la voiture, je regardai le paysage tandis que sur mon épaule gauche se trouvait un J3 miniature, sur la droite J2, sur ma tête J7 et, pour ceux ayant pu rester de taille normale : J5 était à l'autre bout de la banquette ; mains et visage collés à la vitre, tandis que J8 était au milieu et chantait en regardant droit devant lui. Donc, que disais-je ? Ah, oui, je regardai le paysage islandais défiler derrière la vitre. C'était beau, c'était même très beau, mais si j'avais dû le résumer en un mot, ce dernier aurait été... « rien ». Car cette route sur laquelle nous roulions, conduits par un Turquie se faisant insulter toutes les dix secondes par Grèce, traversait une étendue de plaines et de ce qui aurait pu être des champs si un agriculteur y avait prêté la moindre attention. Mais bien sûr, avec une si petite population... Je souris. Au moins, le pays était calme.

 _\- « Que c'est joli ! Comme c'est beau ! »_ S'extasia J5.

 _\- « Quel quelqu'un frappe cet imbécile... »_ Ronchonna J7.

-Hm, Grèce, la route est-elle encore longue ? Demandai-je, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de ne rien laisser paraître de mon énervement.

[... ... ...]

Pour une fois, la réunion avait commencé à l'heure prévue, et tout le monde était sobre. Et calme. Et attentif. D'un autre côté, le sujet ne prêtait pas à l'habituel tohu-bohu.

-Et donc, termina Amérique, j'attends vos propositions quant à l'attitude à adopter en ce qui concerne la Corée du Nord.

 _\- « Un bon vieux bombardement, ça a toujours son petit effet. »_

 _\- « La ferme, J2. On veut juste récupérer notre frère. Il faut négocier.»_

-Bouclez-la, tous les deux..., soufflai-je.

-Oui ? Japon ? M'interrogea Amérique. Tu as une idée ?

-Non, rien. Dés-...

-Il manque quelqu'un ! S'exclama alors Cuba en me coupant la parole.

-Mais non. On est tous là ! Le contredit Allemagne.

-Je vous assure que non ! Il manque Canada !

Tous les regards se mirent à chercher la nation, tournant la tête de tous côtés, pour finalement conclure que Cuba avait raison.

-Pfff..., fit Angleterre en se levant. C'est juste qu'on ne le voit pas !

-Et comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? Se moqua France.

-Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais je peux, s'il est là, le rendre visible !

-Tu sais faire ça ? Demanda Prusse, moqueur.

-Eh bien, avec Norvège, ça fait un moment que nous travaillons sur un sort qui nous éviterait ce genre de désagrément...

-Bon, allez-y alors ! Arrêtons de perdre du temps ! Cria Suisse, irrité.

On put alors voir Norvège se lever à son tour et rejoindre Angleterre. Ils déplacèrent une table pour pouvoir se rendre au milieu de la salle. Ils semblèrent se concentrer et on vit apparaître un cercle ésotérique autour d'eux. Ils se mirent à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue puis la salle fut comme frappée par un éclair puis plongée dans le noir. Le souffle coupé, j'attendis que la lumière revienne. Ce fut petit à petit le cas et alors Chine poussa un cri qui fut le premier d'une réaction en chaîne de regards écarquillés, teints anormalement pâles, bien sûr de cris, et autres marques de surprise. Je mis cependant un moment à comprendre que tous me visaient.

-Hem... Excusez-moi... C'est très embarrassant..., fis-je.

-Mais... oh... Japon... C'est..., tenta de m'expliquer Italie.

-Angleterre ! Répare ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Chine.

-Réparer quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer mais..., commença J3.

-Mais ils peuvent nous voir, pauvre crétin, compléta J2.

J'ignorai l'insulte et me massait les tempes, avant de percuter l'information et d'imaginer les diverses autres conséquences du fait venant d'être énoncé.

-Oh mince... Il faut absolument appeler J4 pour le prévenir de garder en laisse le renard ! Paniquai-je en sortant mon portable et en quittant en courant la salle.

Je lançai l'appel mais me heurtai à la boîte vocale. Je déposai un message expliquant en quoi consistait le sort d'Angleterre et Norvège et qu'il y avait probabilité pour qu'il se soit répercuté sur chacun d'entre nous. Puis je raccrochai et retournai auprès des autres nations... qui assistaient, bouches bées, à une énième dispute entre J2 et 3.

-PUISQUE JE TE DIS QU'IL FAUT TOUT FAIRE SAUTER !

-ET MOI JE TE RÉPÈTE QU'IL FAUT NÉGOCIER !

-NÉGOCIER, C'EST POUR LES LAVETTES ! IL FAUT BOMBARDER, DÉBARQUER, ET TOUT RASER SUR SON PASSAGE !

-TU N'ES QU'UN TARÉ MENTAL PROFOND ! NON SEULEMENT ON POURRAIT BLESSER NOTRE CIBLE, MAIS ON MASSACRERAIT DES CENTAINES D'INNOCENTS ET TOUT ÇA POUR SE RETROUVER AVEC UNE GUERRE SUR LES BRAS !

-LA GUERRE, Y'A QU'ÇA D'VRAI !

-VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

Je me passai une main sur le visage et toussotai pour attirer leur attention. Je pointai alors du doigt la porte et ordonnai d'un ton noir :

-Sortez.

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! S'insurgea J3. Il a profité de ton départ pour pousser à la déclaration de guerre contre la Corée du Nord !

-Ouais, parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, se défendit J2, comme s'il annonçait une évidence.

-Je m'en moque. Sortez. Et ramenez les deux autres.

Ils semblèrent remarquer que j'étais sur le point d'en tuer un et obéirent en silence. Je retournai à ma place pris une profonde inspiration, histoire de rétablir mon calme intérieur.

-Donc... Je me doute que ça va vous paraître fou mais... Ils ne sont pas le fruit d'un échec du sort... au contraire, d'ailleurs, ce sortilège a parfaitement fonctionné. Ces... autres moi que vous avez rencontrés existent depuis... plusieurs centaines d'années pour les premiers.

-Pour les premiers ? Sous-entendu... il y en a d'autres ?! S'exclama Amérique, sidéré.

-Hem, oui. Cinq autres.

C'est ce moment que J7 choisit pour entrer.

-Hé ! J1 ! Pourquoi les deux autres se cassent alors que la réunion est pas finie ?

-Deux minutes, J7.

-Tu parles à voix haute, maintenant ? T'as pas peur qu'ils te prennent pour un fou ?

-J7.

-Quoi ?

-Ils peuvent te voir.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Genre.

-S'il te plaît. Va jouer ailleurs. Les grandes personnes discutent.

-Oh, ça va. Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. J'm'en vais !

-Bien. Rends-toi utile, réserve le vol le plus proche : on rentre chez nous, dis-je en lui tendant mon portable.

-A vos ordres, votre majesté, maugréa-t-il en s'en allant.

Je reportai donc mon attention sur mes collègues.

-Wahou... Japon... Je ne te savais pas si... persuasif, fit Taïwan, épatée.

-Oh, non. Là c'était pour faire bonne impression, à n'importe quel autre moment, il m'aurait envoyé sur les roses. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je disais... Ah, oui. Donc vous avez rencontré J2, J3 et J7. Les deux premiers sont partis chercher J5 et J8 qui sont allés se balader en ville. Avec un peu de chance, le sortilège n'aura pas marché sur eux, mais vu que J7, qui n'était pas dans la salle, a été touché quand même, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Ah... Quelle galère...

-Et donc, tu rentres chez toi ? Et la réunion ? Me demanda Amérique.

-Je finis toujours par approuver tes idées ; faites comme si je n'étais pas là. De toute façon je ne peux pas rester et laisser J4 gérer seul un J6 devenu visible.

-Et en quoi ce... J6 est moins gérable que les autres ?

-C'est un renard, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

[... ... ...]

J'avais, avec l'aide d'Allemagne et Italie, mais surtout d'Allemagne, redescendu mes valises dans le hall de l'hôtel et j'attendais maintenant le retour de quatre moi en compagnie du cinquième qui méditait pour gagner en puissance et de mes deux amis.

-Dis, Japon..., m'interpella Italie. Comment ils sont ?

-Qui ?

-Mais les deux, là, ceux qui doivent bientôt arriver et qu'on n'a pas encore vus.

-Hm. J5 et J8. Eh bien... L'un te harcèlera pour tout savoir de toi et de ton pays dans les moindres détails et l'autre ne sait que chanter : des Vocaloids principalement.

-Les chanteurs générés par des ordinateurs ? Demanda Allemagne.

-Oui. Mais parfois il reprend des Disneys.

Je prononçai à peine ces mots que J8 entrait en imageant mes paroles.

-SHIRITAI ! OSHIETE ! MITA KOTO MO NAI SEKAI WO !

 _(Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi ! Des choses sur ce monde que je n'ai jamais vu ! )_

Mes deux amis n'eurent même pas le temps de se remettre que J5 se jetait sur moi, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non ! On ne peut pas déjà repartir ! J'ai encore tellement d'endroits à visiter ! Oh, restons encore ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

-On ne peut pas, J5. On ne peut pas.

-Mais tu n'as qu'à me laisser là ! Oh, allez ! Je serai sage !

-Allons, tu veux donc que je rejoigne le renard alors que tu ne seras pas là pour le protéger de J2 ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... mais...

-Et si je demandais à Islande s'il voulait bien accueillir la prochaine réunion ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Parfait, on fait comme ça. Allez, chacun une valise, direction la voiture.

Mes autres moi sortirent et je saluai mes amis.

-C'est impressionnant cette façon que tu as de les mener par le bout du nez, me dit Allemagne.

-Oh, J5 n'est qu'un enfant, quelque part, quand on le connaît : il est facile à contenter. Quant à J8, hormis qu'il ne se tait jamais, sauf si on l'assomme... il n'est pas contraignant.

-Si tu le dis... Bon, vas-y avant de rater ton avion.

-Oui, au revoir.

Je laissai Italie m'étrangler, pardon, me faire un câlin puis attrapai la valise restante. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, j'entendis des bruits de cavalcades et vis Amérique et Chine débouler, armés de leurs propres bagages.

-Japon, attends ! Cria Amérique. On t'accompagne !

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Pas de « mais » ! Tes frères et sœurs m'ont harcelé pour que quelqu'un aille avec toi ! M'expliqua Chine. Et je n'ai pas du tout accepté simplement parce que j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

-Très bien... Et Amérique, c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est parce que... Heu...

Je ne savais pas s'il se rendait compte que ça se voyait à trois cents kilomètres qu'il cherchait une excuse qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'imaginer avant mais cela me fit sourire. Je me détournai.

-Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

[... ... ...]

-JE. SUIS. UN. RENARD !

Sur ce ton et à ce niveau de décibels, cela équivalait à « laisse moi sortir foutu connard que tu es ; je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé ». Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et ouvris la porte devant laquelle le hurlement nous avait figés.

-Je suis rentré..., soupirai-je avant de me figer de nouveau.

J6 tenait fermement J4 par le col du kimono et le secouait comme un prunier. S'il avait su dire autre chose que son affirmation habituelle, sans aucun doute l'aurait-il injurié de manière phénoménale. C'est alors qu'un vase, joli en plus, s'abattit sur la tête du renard qui s'écroula. J2, l'auteur de l'attaque, vérifia du bout de pied que l'autre était bien assommé.

-Je crois que je l'ai eu.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ramasse-le. Et, J8, passe le balais.

-Je le ramène dans sa chambre ? Demanda J2.

-Non, dans la mienne, répondis J5. Il faut libérer des chambres pour Amérique et Chine. Et puis de toute façon, il dort toujours avec moi.

Tandis que J2 montait J6 dans la chambre de J5, suivi par ce dernier, et que J8 ramassait les bouts de verre, J4 réajusta ses vêtements.

-Un peu plus et il m'arrachait la gorge, signala-t-il.

-Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi tu le gardais enfermé, aussi ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Figure-toi que je n'ai pas eu le temps. A peine avais-je fermé portes et fenêtres qu'il me sautait dessus en hurlant. Enfin, je suppose qu'il faut libérer une autre chambre ?

-Tu vas me dire que, toi, tu comptes laisser la tienne ?

-Non. Mais je veux bien récupérer J8, à condition qu'on lui fasse avaler des somnifères et qu'on me laisse tranquille pour les cent prochaines années.

Je haussai les épaules :

-Comme tu voudras.

Il retourna donc dans sa chambre et je m'intéressai de nouveau à mes invités, remarquant de ce fait que J7 s'était volatilisé, sans aucun doute pour ne réapparaître qu'au moment du repas.

-J3, montre-leur leurs chambres et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine ; j'aurai besoin d'aide pour préparer à manger pour tout le monde.

[... ... ...]

Je mettais le riz à cuire quand J3 arriva dans la cuisine. Sans un mot, il se lava les mains puis sortit le saumon et le disposa sur deux planches différentes. J'attrapai deux couteaux, lui en donnant un, et commençai à découper le poisson en lamelles. J3, que je trouvais jusqu'alors étrangement silencieux, prit la parole.

-Que tu aies laissé Chine venir, passe encore. Mais Amérique... pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Et puis, de toute manière, ça n'aurait pas été correct.

-C'est sûr que c'est plus gentleman de prendre le risque qu'il se fasse agresser et violer par Blacky.

Je sentis un incendie se répandre sur mon visage.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Le sermonnai-je.

-Par pitié, tu es tellement raide dingue de ce crétin d'américain hyperactif que même moi je ressens une certaine attirance pour lui, alors avec ce cinglé de BlackJapan...

-Je... Je ne suis raide dingue de personne !

-Alors pourquoi dis-tu « amen » à toutes ses décisions ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne donne jamais mon avis...

-Très bien. Et toutes ces heures à se documenter sur la culture du pays ?

-C'est J5 qui m'influence !

-Et les journées entières de jeux-vidéo ?

-Je... Je ne fais que tester leur qualité !

-Ce héros débile a fait de toi un geek.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que j'ai plus de temps libre... et je l'occupe comme je peux.

-Ah... Tu me fais pitié, parfois. Enfin bon. Si J7 n'en a rien à faire, que J8 est trop jeune pour comprendre, que J4 préférerait mourir plutôt que se lier à un étranger et que, Dieu merci, je sais différencier mes sentiments des tiens... Les autres se maîtrisent bien moins. Penses-y.

[... ... ...]

Je terminai de mettre la table en compagnie de Chine tandis que J3 apportait les plats.

-Japon, il manque quatre assiettes, non ? Fit Amérique en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

-Oui, mais c'est qu'ils mangent dans leurs chambres.

-Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

-J4 parce qu'il est un asocial. J8 parce que manger avec lui est un calvaire. J7 parce qu'il est un ado en pleine crise d'identité et « non mais tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de rester seul, c'est une question de concentration ». Et J3 parce qu'il n'est qu'un lâcheur.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, rétorqua J3, quatre plateaux repas dans les mains avant de prendre le chemin des chambres pour faire la distribution.

Arrivèrent bientôt les trois autres moi manquants et l'on s'installa à table. Amérique et Chine se mirent chacun en bout de table. J5 et 6 décidèrent de se mettre respectivement à la droite et la gauche d'Amérique. Et je me retrouvai à la gauche du renard, en face de BlackJapan. Je priai intérieurement pour que tout se passe sans encombre et les Dieux prirent aussitôt la décision de briser tous mes espoirs : J6 dressa les oreilles et se mit à fixer Amérique d'un air très intéressé. Cela fit tilte à J5 qui commença à poser une foule de questions à mon ami. C'est alors que Chine, sans doute mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ces comportements étranges, tenta, au bout d'un moment, de mettre en place une conversation.

-Et... Et donc, Japon, parmi tous ces... « toi », qui es-tu ?

Cela ramena instantanément le calme et un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de J2.

-Lui, c'est le sensible.

Son regard se fit plus noir encore et je sentis que les choses allaient mal tourner si je ne le faisais pas taire.

-N'en dis pas plus, lui intimai-je.

Mais sans J3 pour m'aider, je n'étais rien face à BlackJapan et une étincelle de cruauté se mit à briller dans son regard. M'ignorant, il ajouta ;

-Il a beau faire semblant d'être maître de ses émotions en toute situation, il n'est qu'une boule de nerfs et une véritable éponge gorgée de sentiments.

Je me crispai.

-Les quelques fois où j'ai réussi à le faire agir selon ma volonté, il en a été malade pendant des mois, voire des années. Par exemple, il y a... ce moment quand il a pris son indépendance. Pendant longtemps, chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il fondait en larmes. Et puis il y a eu l'attaque de la Chine, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale... les massacres, et tout... Il ne fermait plus l'œil, c'était vraiment amusant. Ou encore... oui, ce jour-là... l'attaque de Pearl Harbor.

Si Chine avait pâli à l'évocation de mes deux « grandes trahisons », se fut au tour d'Amérique de se décomposer. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et, mortifié, le laissait continuer.

-Ah, celle-là, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il n'en culpabilise pas encore. C'est ridicule, non ? Quand c'est la guerre, c'est la guerre.

-Mais Amérique n'était pas encore entré en guerre, à ce moment, parvins-je enfin à dire.

-Hm, sa Sainteté Amérique, le retour. Quand je pense que si tu m'avais écouté, Hiroshima et Nagazaki seraient vengées.

-Elles n'avaient pas lieu de l'être puisque je suis seul responsable de leur sort.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me ressortir le discours du « si je ne t'avais pas laissé prendre le contrôle, et patati et patata » ? Je t'en prie, je le connais déjà par cœur. Mais vas-y : obstine-toi à approuver les décisions des autres. Obstine-toi à écouter le négociateur. Obstine-toi vouloir à tout prix conserver la paix hypocrite que vous aimez tous tant. Vous ne récupérerez jamais Corée du Nord.

Il se leva, fier de son petit effet, remplit son assiette et quitta la pièce. Je me décrispai lentement et sourit pitoyablement.

-Je suis navré que vous ayez dû assister à ça..., murmurai-je. Je... Il faut que je lui parle. Commencez à manger sans moi.

[... ... ...]

J'entrai dans la chambre de BlackJapan sans frapper. Une lame de sabre fut dans l'instant posée sur ma gorge. Je renfermai lentement la porte derrière moi puis tournai vers lui un regard aussi assassin que le sien.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de détruire ces liens que je m'efforce de recomposer ?

-Parce que c'est dans mes gènes, et par extension, dans les tiens.

-Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne.

-Et moi je veux venger mon pays.

-Il n'y rien à venger. Tu l'as toi-même dit : quand c'est la guerre, c'est la guerre.

-Ça, ce n'était pas une guerre. C'était l'annihilation pure et dure de deux cités.

-Dois-je te rappeler aux côtés de qui nous nous battions ?

-Je me moque de tes arguments.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être heureux.

-Et je n'ai jamais prétendu cela.

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors qui tu veux, mais pas lui.

-Reste en dehors de ma vie privée.

-Pas lui.

-Comme si ça se décidait.

-Pas lui, insista-t-il.

-Lui, et personne d'autre, le défiai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tes guerres ne sont pas les miennes. Elles ne le sont plus. Sois seul si tu en as envie, moi, je veux changer. J'en ai le droit. Alors ne me mêle plus jamais, _jamais_ , tu entends ? A tes manipulations belliqueuses.

Nous nous provoquâmes encore un moment du regard puis J2 baissa son arme.

-Ça y est, tu es décidé, alors ? Très bien. Vis ta vie. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand ton cher américain te trahira pour un autre.

Je ne lui répondis pas et quittai la chambre. Lorsque je revins dans la salle à manger, j'allai m'asseoir en annonçant :

-Bien, l'affaire est réglée ; je propose de faire comme si rien de ne s'était passé.

Cela sembla délier la langue à J5 qui repartit aussi sec dans son interrogatoire.

-Qu'est qu'il a, celui-là ? Me demanda discrètement Chine.

Je lui aurais bien répondu la vérité « mon amour pour Amérique se répercute sur mes autres moi, décuplant chez lui son intérêt pour le pays » mais ça ne me parut pas une bonne idée et je me contentai d'éluder.

-Attends qu'il manquer de s'étouffer avec une boulette de riz ; ça devrait le calmer.

Chine n'insista pas et nous mangeâmes en ignorant tant bien que mal le monologue d'interrogations de J5 qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il ne laissait pas le temps à Amérique de répondre. Comme je l'avais prédit, il finit par raser la mort par suffocation et se concentra sur son assiette. Et alors que je pensais que le reste du repas allait se passer sans écueil, J6 déclara, les yeux toujours fixés sur Amérique ;

-Je suis un renard.

-Hein ? Fit Amérique, complètement dans les choux.

-Je suis un renard.

-Heu...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervins-je. Il ne sait dire que ça.

-Mais comment tu fais pour le comprendre ?

-On a l'habitude, expliqua J5. On reconnaît l'intonation, l'expression du visage. Et puis, techniquement parlant : on est plus ou moins la même personne, alors il y a certaines choses qui sont évidentes pour nous.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

J5 me regarda et pouffa. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier qui ne fit que l'amuser un peu plus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Amérique.

-Il y a que si je te réponds, il est plus que très très probable que je sois privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-J5..., grondai-je.

Il me tira puérilement la langue et c'est Amérique, gêné, qui reprit la parole.

-Bref... En tout cas... Est-ce qu'il pourrait arrêter de me fixer ?

Je tirai l'oreille de J6 qui poussa un couinement plaintif.

-Arrête ça, renard débile.

Il s'exécuta et entreprit enfin de se nourrir, bien que jetant de fréquents regards à Amérique. Je résistai à l'envie de frapper ce maudit renard et ses pulsions parfaitement animales ; après tout, c'était en quelque sorte de ma faute. Il se comporterait comme ça tant qu'Amérique serait un « territoire libre » ; c'était mon problème si je ne sortais pas encore avec. Et à ce rythme, ça risquait de le rester un moment...

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? M'interrogea alors Chine.

-A quel propos ?

-Japon... Je suis à deux doigts de monter retrouver ce J2 pour lui montrer que malgré mon grand âge je peux encore lui mettre la dérouillée de sa vie alors...

Je frissonnai d'effroi puis soupirai.

-Franchement, tu m'aurais cru si j'étais venu te voir pour te dire que ce n'était pas vraiment moi lorsque j'avais pris mon indépendance ? Que c'était un autre moi, invisible mais bien réel ne jurant que par la violence qui en était la cause ? Je ne suis pas sûr que rajouter le qualificatif de « fou » à celui de « traître » aurait été une bonne chose.

-J'aurais pu comprendre.

-Alors que moi-même je ne l'acceptais pas ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu toujours tout régler seul ?

-Faut-il vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?...

-C'est bien un truc d'asiat' ça ! Intervint alors Amérique. Se parler à coup de questions ! Ce que Chine, essaye de te dire, Japon, c'est qu'il aurait préféré te prendre pour un fou plutôt que de croire que tu avais vraiment agi comme ça de ton propre chef, qu'il t'aime assez pour te pardonner et qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'aider ! Et, Chine, ce que Japon voulait t'expliquer, c'est qu'il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça pour ne pas revenir en pleurant vers toi pour te servir une excuse qui aurait paru à dormir debout et qu'il a donc préféré rester à culpabiliser tout seul dans son coin plutôt que prendre le risque de se faire détester encore plus de toi ! Mince, à la fin ! C'est si dur de se parler franchement ?

[... ... ...]

J'allais me coucher quand Chine entra dans ma chambre. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il sembla gêné.

-C'est... cette histoire de sincérité, dont Amérique a parlé : ça m'a fait réfléchir. Sur toi, principalement. Tu vois, je te connais un peu, quand même, je t'ai élevé, et je sais que tu ne dis pas grand-chose. Et puis j'ai compris... que ces autres toi, que ce soit verbalement ou par leur comportement, le faisaient pour toi. J'ai mis un moment à tout saisir, et puis, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas mais... tu devrais lui dire.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Cette fois, Chine fut clairement mécontent de ma réponse. M'attrapant par le bras, il me tira vers la porte de ma chambre.

-Alors écoute bien. J'en ai marre de te voir toujours de côté, et plus qu'assez que tu ne dises jamais lorsque tu as besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Donc tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains, aller voir Amérique et lui dire que tu l'aimes !

C'est sur ces mots qu'il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, qu'on découvrit qu'Amérique était là et que, vu son air abasourdi, il avait tout entendu.

-Bon, eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne nuit..., s'esquiva Chine, me laissant seul avec Amérique.

Pétrifié, je bredouillai :

-A-Amérique... Qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?

Il remit ses lunettes en place, l'air véritablement embêté.

-Eh bien.. Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir moi-même... mais on s'en fiche ! Asséna-t-il, cette fois rayonnant. Puisque tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

-J-je... C'est-à-dire q-que..., tentai-je, je ne sais pourquoi, de le contredire.

-Ah, c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

J'essayai, dans un réflexe stupide, de me dégager de l'étreinte puis m'y laissai finalement couler.

[... ... ...]

En me levant, ce matin, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci se confirma quand, après avoir fait le tour des chambres que je trouvai toutes vides, je descendis et fus accueilli au bas des escaliers par un cri collectif et diverses explosions de confettis.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je frôlai la crise cardiaque et allai m'asseoir en chancelant, une main sur mon pauvre vieux cœur malmené de nation, sous les rires de mes autres moi, de Chine, d'Amérique et... de France ? Je balayai la pièce du regard ; les autres forces de l'Axe et des Alliés, ainsi que diverses autres nations étaient là. Allemagne crut bon de m'expliquer un minimum comment autant de personnes avaient pu se retrouver chez moi sans que je n'en sache rien.

-On a tous été réveillés les uns après les autres cette nuit par J... heu... 3, je crois. Il a tout organisé avec Taïwan et Hongrie.

A peine avait-il terminé son explication que ma sœur et ma meilleure amie montaient sur la table et réclamaient le silence.

-Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Islande a appelé pour nous dire qu'il allait nous faire payer de nous être barrés sans prévenir ? Railla Angleterre. Je parie que Norvège est déjà en train de dresser son armée de trolls.

-Déjà, non, fit Hongrie avant qu'un air jubilatoire ne se peigne sur son visage. C'est à propos de ton cher et tendre fils Amérique.

Comme si je n'étais pas assez gêné, Taïwan trouva bon de hurler la suite, histoire que personne ne puisse échapper à l'information croustillante qu'elle était trop heureuse de révéler.

-AMÉRIQUE ET JAPON SORTENT ENSEMBLE !

Les quelques cris de surprise furent étouffés par le concert d'applaudissements qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais très vite, Chine et Angleterre se mirent à se battre pour savoir qui d'Amérique ou de moi était celui qui ne méritait pas l'autre, sous les moqueries de France, bien évidemment, et l'air lugubre de Russie qui attendait patiemment qu'ils en viennent aux mains pour pouvoir défendre Chine et accessoirement éclater le crâne d'Angleterre à coups de pioche. Alors qu'Allemagne s'éloignait déjà avec Italie parce que la musique que Corée du Sud et J8 avaient mis était beaucoup trop forte, J2, 4 et 7 montèrent en catastrophe dans leurs chambres voir s'ils ne trouvaient pas de quoi se boucher les oreilles. Taïwan et Hongrie se mirent à cajoler J5 qu'elles trouvaient « oh mon dieu tellement adorable » tandis que J6 poussait un « je suis renard » dépité devant le spectacle. J'entendis vaguement un « tu me remercieras plus tard » avant de me faire brutalement soulever pour atterrir sur l'épaule d'Amérique.

-Alfred, repose-moi tout de suite ! Ordonnai-je en me débattant.

-Ah, ah, ah ! Je suis un héros ! M'ignora-t-il.

Désespéré, je cessai de donner des coups dans le vide et le laissai m'emmener dans le jardin où, toujours sans me faire redescendre, il me demanda ;

-Hé, Kiku, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton nom c'était celui d'une fleur ?

Je soupirai.

-En quoi c'est important ?

-Bah, une fleur, c'est jolie !

Je rougis furieusement.

-Dépose-moi sur-le-champ !

Il obéit mais, sitôt que j'eus touché le sol, m'embrassa sur le front.

-J'aime les fins heureuses ! Dit-il.

-Tout le monde aime les fins heureuses..., répliquai-je.

-Oui, mais elle, c'est _notre_ fin heureuse !

Je souris, et décidai de nuancer le propos ;

-Non, c'est notre _début_ heureux.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : A l'origine je voulais faire un selfcest sur Black et WhiteJapan, puis je suis tombée sur l'image aux huit représentations et je me suis intéressée à un AmériquexJapon plus basique. Sinon, première ligne de chanson de J8 tirée de " Trickery Casino" des Vocaloids, et la seconde de "Strangers like me" de Tarzan.**


End file.
